dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Nay Nay and Tay Tay
Episode Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 46: Nay Nay and Tay Tay. With Special Guests Naomi Ekperigin and Taylor Moore In-Studio Guests Naomi Ekperigin Taylor Moore Games Played So Sooey Me! Submitted by Erin(Aaron?) James from Denton Texas Theme Song Hey guys this is a game Hey guys is this a food item? Chop-Suey or Game-Suey? Do you want to know how to play this game or food item? Necessary Background From the American pig farmer's call of 'sooie' to Bing Crosby's 'yippee-ki-yay' from the song "I'm an old Cowhand", many vocal sounds have been used to call livestock for feeding time. In this game the contestants are caretakers for some type of mythological creature and are responsible for calling that creature to the feeding troughs at mealtime. How to Play The contestants will take turns calling their beasties to dinner. Manolo will judge and award points to the one he thinks is best. Callers Christie(sp?) from Warwick, New York Winner(s) Taylor Moore What's Your Primary Utensil? Submitted by Bobdoesthings from Brooklyn, New York Theme Song What is your primary utensil? A fork? A knife? A spoon? Or scissors? How to Play DR. GAMESHOW WILL SHOUT OUT A FOOD ITEM. FIRST CONTESTANT TO YELL AND GET CALLED UPON BY DR. GAMESHOW (OR GIVE THEM BUZZERS. WHY DON'T WE HAVE A BRAINY LISTENER FIGURE OUT HOW TO PROGRAM A BUZZER SYSTEM TO USE ON THE SHOW? THIS COULD HAPPEN EASILY. I SORT OF THINK I KNOW HOW TO MAKE AN ANNOUNCEMENT AND SOMEONE WILL BUILD YOU ONE. OR MAYBE ONE ALREADY EXISTS THAT YOU COULD BUY CHEAP?) WHAT PRIMARY UTENSIL TO USE GETS 1 POINT. WRONG ANSWERS GET -2 POINTS, YOU DUMMIES! WHAT UTENSILS YOU SAY? SAY KNIVES THAT'S FOR MEATS. SAY FORKS THAT'S FOR SALADS AND GRAINS. AND SAY SPOONS, THAT'S FOR LIQUIDS. ARE YOU READY TO PLAY? GO! Callers Haden from Manhattan, New York (St. Mark's) Jake Gould Winner(s) Jake Gould Cause of Deaf (Previous Week's Winner) Submitted by Morgan from Australia Theme Song What is your cause of death? I don't know We're going to find out Oh no You can't hide your cause of death Because we're on to you Yeah, yeah (we're on to you yeah, yeah) Necessary Background People die all the time and sometimes it's just too hard to figure out how they died without audio clues! How to Play Jo will assign a cause of death to a contestant without revealing it to the others. The contestant will have to act out the sound of the death and other contestants will have to try and guess how they died. If a correct guess is made, 2 points are awarded: 1 goes to the person acting the death, and 1 goes to the person who correctly guessed. Example Deaths: * Attacked by an ostrich at a petting zoo * Food poisoning from a really bad quinoa salad * Embarrassment after mom came shopping with you and your friends House Rule: Contestants come up with the deaths themselves Callers Ricky from New Paltz, New York Haden from Manhattan, New York (now at a Mexican restaurant) Winner(s) Ricky from New Paltz, New York Manolo's Something To Go On * Everyone has a story and most people don't read it * Broccoli is a good source of food. Jo's Takeaway Stay confident. Winning Game So Sooie Me! Trivia Featuring a 'remixed' intro theme song. Manolo claims his kitchen scissors are 'haunted' because they keep appearing on the counter even though they have been put away. George 'the call screener' has joined the Dr. Gameshow team! He hasn't appeared to have screened any of the calls. Manolo's mom clicks her tongue like she's calling sphinxes when she's disappointed. Caller Haden in Manhattan called in, but wasn't actually listening to the show at the time. Haden asked a passerby for help with What's Your Primary Utensil. The passerby was put on the phone, and instructed by Taylor Moore to tell Haden the correct answer was 'cat's paw'. Manolo claims there is a headshop on St. Mark's that sells salvia (and karaoke).